


Broken Record

by paxton1976



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Minor Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Ash is stuck remembering one of the worst times of his life, awakening to find a new friend.“Skipper!  Hold on, don’t die,” Ash begged, holding onto his friend for dear life, “Everything will be alright.”The tears streaked down Skip’s face as he fought the shock and pain coursing through his body.  Ash thought no child should have to go through this, but none more so than Skip.  He was Ash’s confidant, his little buddy, his best friend.  The thought of losing him tore at Ash’s gut.“Skipper, no, don’t die!” he yelled, “No, you can’t.  Don’t die…”No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the last breath left Skip’s broken body.  Ash studied his face for mere seconds before revenge overtook him, standing and glaring at Marvin.“You!”





	Broken Record

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that popped into my head after watching Episode 5 today. It has a vague spoiler so if you haven't seen it, read it later if you'd like. This is a short little oneshot that focuses on a very brief moment in time. I've taken some liberty with the scenes it depicts, but that's to be expected in writing.
> 
> No notes. I just hope you enjoy this oneshot and thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Banana Fish.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Skipper!  Hold on, don’t die,” Ash begged, holding onto his friend for dear life, “Everything will be alright.”

The tears streaked down Skip’s face as he fought the shock and pain coursing through his body.  Ash thought no child should have to go through this, but none more so than Skip.  He was Ash’s confidant, his little buddy, his best friend.  The thought of losing him tore at Ash’s gut.

“Skipper, no, don’t die!” he yelled, “No, you can’t.  Don’t die…”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the last breath left Skip’s broken body.  Ash studied his face for mere seconds before revenge overtook him, standing and glaring at Marvin.

“You!”

 

* * *

 

Though he was feet away, Ash felt no fear as the gun was pointed at him.  Eiji had fled to safety.  The cops were on the way, so Skip would be safe within seconds of his death if Shorter didn’t converge on them before then.  If it saved the life of one he loved, Ash would gladly give up his own.

“Ash!”

His eyes widened as he heard Skip’s voice and the patter of his rushing footsteps.  Marvin was taken aback as well, panicking as the sirens closed in, squeezing two rounds off into Skip’s small body.  Ash felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he saw the abject fear on Skip’s face as he fell to the ground.

“Skipper!  No, don’t die!” Ash shouted.

Tears of pain mixed with shock streamed down Skip’s face as he struggled to get words out.  Ash held him and rocked him gently, feeling his own tears brimming in his eyes.  He felt as if his heart had been ripped out as he knew Skip wouldn’t make it.  He wanted to ease Skip’s terror of passing, but he didn’t know how to let go.

“Ash…” Skip rasped, sputtering and a fine spray of blood escaping his mouth, “I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not going to, Skipper,” Ash said, grief overtaking him as the tears began to spill down his cheeks, “No, you can’t.  Don’t die…”

The last breath Skip took shattered Ash’s control, hugging him tightly as he wept from the loss.  Anger overtook grief quickly as he remembered Skip’s murderer stood mere feet behind him.  Gently easing Skip onto the dirty concrete and staggering to his feet, Ash raised his head and glared at Marvin.

“You!”

 

* * *

 

“No, Skipper,” Ash pleaded, “You can’t die.  You can’t die on me.”

Ash clung to Skip, seeing the blood staining his shirt grow larger.  He knew his friend was going to die, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him.  Skip was horrified from the pain running through his body that Ash didn’t need to add to it.

“It’ll be ok, Skipper,” Ash lied, smiling through his tears, “We’ll get you patched up in no time.”

“No,” Skip whined, growing fretful, “No, I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not going to,” he countered, watching Skip’s eyes begin to roll into the back of his head, “Skipper!  Hold on, don’t die!”

He watched as Skip’s chest heaved erratically and knew he was losing his battle with life and death.   He wasn’t ready to lose his friend and would move heaven and earth for him, but he knew it was futile.  Angrily coming to terms with his impending death, Ash looked at Skip once more.

“No, you can’t.  Don’t die…”

Ash watched the life flow from Skip’s body and become still.  The tears continued to course down Skip’s face, but he felt pain no longer.  Ash studied his face once more before easing his eyes shut and hugging him tightly.  He was ready to let go when he felt a small hand grip his shirt.

“This is your fault,” Skip said, his unblinking eyes fixed on Ash’s face.

“W-what?” Ash stammered, feeling the chilliest jolt of electricity run through him.

“If I hadn’t of ran with you, I’d still be alive.  If I had stayed far away from you, I’d still be alive.”

“No, Skip,” Ash said, anguish filling his voice, “Don’t say that.”

“It’s true and you know it,” Skip continued, “You bring death to everyone around you.  You couldn’t save me.  You won’t be able to save Griff.  You won’t save Eiji.  You can’t save yourself.”

“No, Skipper,” Ash cried, feeling the moisture flow down his cheeks.

Ash watched as Skip’s body grew lifeless once more before easing him onto the dirty concrete, the mix of grief and anger forming a toxic mixture in him.  Standing and looking at Marvin, he spat before he spoke.

“You!”

 

* * *

 

Ash jerked awake, feeling moisture on his cheeks.  While he was relieved to find out it was a nightmare, the fresh wounds still dug at Ash. He had lost Skip.  He had lost his brother.  He was fearful to find out who else he would lose before all of it was said and done.  He now had allies he never expected, but he didn’t want to be responsible for their lives.

Sitting up, he felt feverish and achy all over, the pain in his shoulder a searing fire.  He’d been shot before and remembered the aftereffects being extremely unpleasant.  The last time he had been holed up in his dingy apartment with Skip taking care of him hand and foot.

The thought of Skip had his eyes misting yet again.  He missed the kid more than he’d ever admit.  He missed having him around to nag at him to take it easy while his wound healed. 

“Ash?”

He looked up to see Eiji in a chair next to the bed.  Surprised he hadn’t seen him when he woke, Ash cursed himself for being slow.  It could cost him his life.  When he finished chastising himself, Ash stared at Eiji for several moments, knowing he was making him uneasy.

“It was almost time for Skip and I to start our tradition of getting hot chocolate in the fall,” Ash said, looking down at the ratty comforter, “There’s a mom and pop store down the block from the apartment.  They make the best hot chocolate in town.   They always loaded Skipper’s up with extra marshmallows.  That kid ate his weight in marshmallows given the chance.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Eiji said quietly, watching him.

“We’d sit at a bench at the run-down park across the street and talk about what to do that winter.  Skip wanted to go laundromat hopping.  Great way to get new clothes,” Ash explained, “He may have liked to lift a dollar or two.”

Eiji smiled softly when Ash grinned at the memory.  He couldn’t imagine how Ash was feeling nor what he was going through.  He had never lost someone he loved, especially to such violent means. 

“We were going to take Griff running with us when he got better,” Ash said, suddenly looking at Eiji, “but that’s never going to happen now.”

The tears began running down Ash’s face in earnest now and he buried it in his hands.  He hated showing weakness as it often meant death, but he couldn’t help it now.  Losing two of those dearest to him tore him apart and he was lost without them. 

Feeling a hand take his and gently lower his arm made Ash flinch.  Turning his head and glaring at Eiji, he felt respect for the man when he didn’t flinch.  Eiji continued to hold Ash’s hand as he wept.  Not able to find the words to console him, he said the only thing that came to mind.

“I can’t make you feel better,” Eiji said solemnly, “but I can be here for you, brother.”


End file.
